Prank Gone Cute
by Daydreamer1516
Summary: An innocent prank by a certain orange masked turtle leads to a rather cute surprise. A Mikey/OC one-shot. Based in the 2012 universe.


**Hey there! My first TMNT fanfic! This is a oneshot inspired by a TMNT comic on DeviantArt created by LiyuConberma, FlashyFashionFraud and JasmineAlexandra. Just type in 'TMNT Let It Flow' and you'll find it :) It's awesome!**

**The comic was originally focused on April and Donatello and the story idea was so cute that I had to twist it a little bit...please don't kill me guys! This little piece focuses on Mikey and my TMNT OC, Angelina May. She is a shy girl and normally wears her long blonde hair in a plait. She also has quite a big crush on Mikey. The fanfic is mainly focused on these things. I do not own TMNT but I do own Angelina and Samantha Kelly (my other OC who appears. She is a lizard mutant who used to he human and she has wings). I will eventually upload OC profiles. If anyone's TMNT OC is named Angelina or Sam and it sounds a lot like them, I assure you I did not steal their ideas! I came up with these OC's myself! Enjoy! :D Please don't be harsh and let me know what you think with a review! Thank you! **

Angelina May was peacefully doing yoga while seemingly alone in the Turtles' Dojo. She took deep inhales and exhales while striking relaxing and complicated poses. Peace...

_**SPLASH! **_

Angie's mouth dropped open and her peace shattered as a water bomb hit her straight on the head. The water dripped down her body, making her clothes and blonde plait soaking wet. Mikey's laugh soon followed. "Michelangelo strikes again with his deadly water bombs!" laughed Mikey as he entered the room to see his latest victim. Angie lashed around to face him, shocked. Mikey grinned. Samantha Kelly walked in, curious what had happened when she heard Mikey's loud laughter. "What is going on?!" She asked. She saw Angie's shocked face and Mikey's proud one. "Angie! What happened to you?" asked Sam in disbelief. "She was hit by one of my bombs!" explained Mikey, holding one up proudly. "Mikey! Didn't you think about how Angie would feel?" Sam said as she put comforting hands on her shoulder while Angie still stood there frozen in disbelief. Mikey prodded his middle fingers together with an innocent look on his face. "Not really..no..." He muttered. Sam rolled her eyes at the young turtle but smiled. "Come on Angie. Let's get you some dry clothes and a towel" said Sam as she led Angie away.

Later on, Sam walked back into the Dojo and saw Mikey practicing some moves with his nunchucks. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Mikey spun around and Sam caught his nunchucks with one hand before they could hit her. Mikey looked at her with his innocent blue eyes. Sam let go of his nunchucks. "How's Angie?" asked Mikey. "She's just getting changed. I think you should apologise to her" suggested Sam, crossing her arms. Mikey sighed. "Yeah. I guess I should say sor-" began Mikey but Raph tackled him before he could finish his sentence. "When are you gonna apologise to me?!" Raph yelled at him as he held his struggling screaming little brother down. Sam watched with wide eyes and sighed, obviously Raph was a victim of Mikey's water bombs too.

A few minutes later, Mikey had finally escaped from his red masked brother and was standing alone in the Dojo, daydreaming. Behind him, Sam and Angie entered. Sam put a hand on Angie's shoulder in comfort. "I'll leave you two alone" said Sam and she left the room. Angie shyly stepped forward. "Mikey?" She whimpered. Mikey gasped quietly at her entrance. He spun around with a friendly grin on his face. "Hey Angie! I'm sorry about earli-" began Mikey but he froze when he opened his eyes to look at Angie. Her hair was no longer in a plait. It was a wave of golden falling just below her shoulder blades. Her pink eyes shined. She was also wearing a cute pink top and blue denim shorts. Angie blushed and took a hair bobble out of her pocket. "My hair looks stupid down!" She grunted and she got ready to tie her blonde hair up. Suddenly, large green hands grabbed her hand gently. "Don't!" yelled Mikey. Angie gasped as Mikey's blue eyes stared into hers. "Uh..I mean..." Mikey stuttered. Angie's hands lowered while one of Mikey's hands went behind his head bash fully. "It looks awesome down..." he said with a friendly smile and a slight blush. Angie blushed a deep red. "Really? Thanks, Mikey" she said shyly. There was a silence and a tender moment before April's voice could be heard.

"PIZZA!". Mikey's eyes snapped open and he ran into the main room of the lair. "YAY! PIZZA TIME!" yelled Mikey. Angie watched him go. "He-hey April..." Angie heard Donnie say nervously. Angie looked down on the floor in deep thought and took a chunk of her hair in her hands as the friendly chatter continued in the other room. She stroked her hair. Angie smiled and blushed. "Maybe having my hair down isn't so bad after all..." She muttered. She closed her eyes in bliss, her blush growing darker.

"Oh Mikey..."

**So...how was it? Cute enough? Let me know with a review! Thanks :) x**


End file.
